1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a display panel including, for example, a liquid crystal display device mounted therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved dust-proof function of a space formed between the display panel and a cover plate located in front of the display panel, and an increased ventilation characteristic between the space and the external space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses used for motor vehicles, for example, have a display panel including, for example, a liquid crystal display device held in a metal housing. A cover plate formed from a glass plate or a transparent plastic plate is disposed in front of the display panel. In addition, a touch sensor is mounted on the cover plate as needed.
In order to prevent dirt and dust from entering the interior of the above-described display apparatus, the space formed between the display panel and the cover plate is typically sealed. In addition, in order to prevent dew condensation from forming on the display panel and the cover plate due to the temperature differential between the inside and outside of the space, ventilation is typically provided between the inside and outside of the space.
In a liquid crystal display apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-309268, a liquid crystal unit is held in a housing, and a transparent protective panel is fixed to the front portion of the housing. A frame-shaped dustproof sheet is disposed between the housing and the liquid crystal unit. The dustproof sheet is formed of a foam material. The dustproof sheet prevents dirt and dust from entering the space formed between the liquid crystal unit and the protective panel from the outside. At that time, the foam material allows the space formed between the liquid crystal unit and the protective panel to communicate with the exterior space.
In a liquid crystal display apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-89857, a protective glass is disposed in front of the liquid crystal unit. A frame-shaped seal member is disposed between the liquid crystal unit and the protective glass.
The seal member is formed of an elastic material, such as urethane, rubber, or sponge. The seal member prevents dirt and dust from the outside from entering the space formed between the liquid crystal unit and the protective glass. In addition, the seal member has a vent that passes therethrough in the thickness direction. The vent allows the space formed between the liquid crystal unit and the protective glass to communicate with the exterior space.